Fairy Tail: A Tale of Time
by Ethosulex
Summary: Fear is an emotion that everyone experiences at least once in their life. It lets a person know that they are alive, that there are things to appreciate in life. They will have to fight to stay alive and learn how to conquer their fears. United they will stand, and divided they will fall. Fear of the unknown will teach them something they thought that they had already known.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, so I know I haven't really written for a while, been trying to work on my book, but I've hit a bit of writer's block for that, so I have decided to try to get over that writer's block by writing another fan fiction.

Prologue:

 _Fear. A state of being where it feels as though your heart is in your throat and you can feel your stomach drop to your feet in trepidation. It is not a fun emotion to experience, and many people try to avoid it at all costs. There are some however, whom seek it out for the adrenaline they get from experiencing fear. There are others, still, who enjoy making people feel fear. It makes them feel powerful, like they are more than they are, when the truth is, they are scared of being made to feel the same._

She had to run, they were going to kill her. She wasn't ready to die, she didn't want to find out what was on the other side of life. A root caught her ankle causing her to fall, her silken locks getting caught on a low-hanging branch, ripping from her scalp. She registered there was a new pain, but it just merged with the rest of the injuries she had gotten while running. One of her eyes were swollen shut, and her clothes were torn so bad that they couldn't really be called clothes any longer.

Her keys were gone, and she was completely out of magic power. She pulled at the black collar around her neck that was limiting her magic power. Her parents were back in Magnolia, and no one from her team knew where she was...or they just didn't care. The sound of shouting assaulted her ears. They were so much closer than she had thought possible. How had they caught up so quickly? She had to get up. Move. Her legs didn't want to work, they shook as she forced herself to stand, only to have them give out. This was it, it was over. She was going to die.

"Did you think you'd be able to get away?" she didn't look behind her. She knew the face of the man who spoke all to well. It was the face of someone that she had trusted and at one point thought she loved.

She shook her head and looked back at him. His features took her breath away, even now. He was so beautiful, "No...I knew I couldn't. Why are you doing this? What is the point?"

"What is the point? You people destroyed my life, my family is dead because of your damn guild...because of your parents. This is my revenge." the man walked towards her, and grabbed her golden strands roughly, jerking her head back.

He ran his tongue along her neck and chuckled darkly. "So pretty, but so, so dumb. I'm going to enjoy making you bleed and beg for mercy." he dragged her to the wagon that waited for him not to far off and threw her in, using magical bindings to keep her from moving. The wagon began to move and she just glared at him with her obsidian eyes. He glanced at her and smirked.

"That's right, my pretty dragon, hate me. I can feel your bloodlust in the air. You want to rip out my heart and feast on it, don't you? Good. I'm going to enjoy crushing that out of you until I'm the only one you can think of." He laughed again and pressed a button on a remote that he had removed from his pants pockets. A jolt of electricity raced into her body, causing her to scream, and before she knew it the entire world went dark.

A/N: I decided to already go ahead and rewrite this. I didn't like how it started out, and it wasn't really going where I had originally decided it was to go. Soooo yeah.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a forewarning, I have not seen nor read all of Fairy Tail, so some things in this may be incorrect as I am basing this a bit in the future, and please, leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this story. Each chapter will begin with a diary entry from one of our main characters.

 _August 15_

 _Father and I got into a fight today again. He doesn't understand why I don't want to learn his magic, why I want to learn from Kori. I'm so terrified of fire, and he just can't wrap his mind around it. He's disappointed in me, I know that much. I can't see it every time he looks at me. I couldn't fulfill what he wanted from a daughter. I won't be able to carry on his legacy. Maybe this new baby that he and mom are having will be able to give him that. For the time being, I'm going to go ask Kori if he'll teach me._

Hikari slammed the door as she left the house, she could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She could still hear her father's last words before she just couldn't take it anymore. She shook her head, strands of blonde hair escaping from their clip.

Why couldn't he understand the way she felt? She had almost died when she was a toddler because of a fire, she'd been terrified of it ever since. Natsu just couldn't seem to understand that. She stopped by a building, choking back the tears that threatened to fall, even now. She punched the all next to her as hard as she could, well that was her plan. The feeling of her fist connecting with flesh shocked her enough that it caused the tears to vanish.

A large hand engulfed hers, and she followed the arm to the face of one of her closest friends. She had known Arashi since she was born. He was only a few years older than she was, and they'd pretty much been inseparable since the moment she was able to walk.

"Arashi…what are you doing here?" she asked him, taking her hand from his and dropping it to her side. He always seemed to show up at just the right moment to keep her from doing something stupid or getting herself hurt or killed.

"Apparently keeping you from busting up your hand. What did that poor wall do to you that you felt the need to assault it?" he asked her, his usual charming grin on his face.

"Nothing…Dad is hounding me about learning fire dragon slayer magic again. He just doesn't get it!" she scowled and moved so that her back was leaned up against the wall. "He doesn't want me asking Kori to teach me his magic, all because it'd be ice magic. He keeps screaming that no child of his will be an ice mage. Well, I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm going to do it anyway. At least it will still be dragon slayer magic. Why can't he just be happy for me and support me?"

Arashi offered her a tight-lipped smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "I feel you there. I mean, I'm an ice maker mage just like my Dad, but I'm also a water mage like Mom. They both wanted me to be just like them, so I decided to be both."

She glared at him, his words not helping her at all. "It's not the same thing! At least your Dad is proud of you, my Dad hates me! He probably wishes I was never born. After all, how could any child of his, the great Natsu Dragneel not want to learn fire dragon slayer magic? It's so ridiculous. I wish I hadn't been born a Dragneel. Mom wanted me to be a Celestial Wizard like her, but that didn't work out either, at least my twin brother was able to help her with that. Maybe this new kid that they're having will take all the pressure off of me. Maybe I should just leave…go to a different guild. I haven't officially joined Fairy Tail yet. It wouldn't be disastrous or anything if I left. I wouldn't be betraying the guild, either."

Arashi stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "Not join Fairy Tail? Are you nuts? That's all you've ever talked about since you were old enough to talk. You've wanted to join Fairy Tail since the very beginning! You can't leave me here by myself with these crazy people! You're the only partially sane person as well, and you want to learn magic from a dragon!" Arashi realized the error of his words the moment they came out of his mouth. His eyes widened and his hand went to his mouth. "Oh my god, Hikari, I did not mean how that sounded. I swear. I'm happy you want to learn magic, I really am."

"You just think it's stupid that I want an ice dragon to teach me?" she shot back. His words hurt her. Nobody seemed to believe in her. Not her Dad, her Mom, not even her best friend. She ran off, not able to stop the tears that streamed down her face this time. She ran into the forest that surrounded the town of Magnolia. It was there that she knew Kori was.

The dragon had showed up right before she had been born. It was like he knew that the ice dragon slayer was about to be born and was waiting for her to come to him with the willingness to learn from him. She ran into the clearing where he had set up his home.

Kori was sunbathing, his huge silver wings stretched out. The moment that Hikari ran into his area he lifted his head. "What is wrong little one?" his voice rumbled like a thousand avalanches. Hikari had always loved the sound of his voice. It had soothed her on many occasions.

"Oh Kori, nobody understands. They all think I'm crazy and deluded for wanting to learn magic from you. Dad is disappointed because I don't want to learn his magic. He just can't understand why I'm so terrified of fire. I can't seem to make anyone happy. I've been thinking about leaving Magnolia. I know I'm only ten, but I'm the only one in my age group that can't do any magic at all. I can tell that they all make fun of me, that they all pity me. Even Arashi does. I hate it!" she ran up to the large dragon, wrapping her arms around his snout, taking comfort in the iciness that was his skin.

Kori sighed as he looked down at her. "Hikari, you know your father loves you, you must never doubt that. He is a hot-head, and stubborn to the extreme, just as Igneel was. He wants what is best for you, or rather, what he thinks is best for you. He will come to accept you for you, I can promise you that."

"I don't know…he acts like he hates me. How can he treat me like he does and still love me?" she asked him.

"Natsu is trying to understand you, have you told him why you fear fire so much?" Kori asked her. If he had eyebrows he would have arched one just then in inquiry.

Hikari shook her head, "No…he'd never forgive himself if he found out that he almost killed me." When Hikari had been five years old she had snuck off to watch her father train with Gray Fullbuster, Arashi's father. Their sparring had gotten incredibly intense, resulting in Natsu accidentally setting fire to a bunch of bushes on the edge of the sparring ground. Bushes that she had been hiding in. The resulting burns from the fire had left her permanently scarred. If it hadn't been for Kori she would have died. The dragon had been watching the fight and noticed her in the bushes. He'd taken her off and treated the wounds himself, never telling a soul at her behest. She'd been terrified of fire ever since.

Kori sighed, "You need to tell him." He chided her, pushing her gently so that she fell backwards onto her butt. "Do you wish to continue your training?" he had already began training her a little bit in the art of ice dragon slayer magic. Not much, she could only do small things like make the air around her colder and freeze small objects like pebbles in her hand. She was nowhere near on the level of her father's magic, or even Arashi for that matter. At thirteen years old the boy was already as skilled with both his magics as Gray had been when he was twice his age. It wasn't fair. Why was she the only one that was so behind everyone else?

"Yes, please. I want to show everyone that I'm just as good as they are!" she declared, holding her fist up towards the sky. Kori chuckled softly and began with her instructions once more.


End file.
